


hang the damn mistletoe

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [92]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: The perfect couple:Cooks together;Buys presents together;Laughs together;Makes eggnog together;Trains together;Have family days;Decorates the Christmas tree together; andSpends years of Christmas together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708228
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	hang the damn mistletoe

_The perfect couple:_

**.**

**Cooks together;**

“Needs more pepper”, Magnus runs his tongue along the roof of his mouth, “And some more white wine”. 

They’re making pasta for dinner. 

"Done", Alec licks the spoon, nodding in satisfaction, "the garlic is just right. When do I add the brussels sprouts?" 

"In a minute", Magnus answers, tossing the vegetable to roast golden brown, his muscles ripped and busting out of his apron.

Alec sighs long and hard, a little annoyed even.

“Alexander", Magnus calls concerned, "What's the matter”. 

Alec sighs again, grabs him around the waist and frowns while cursing, “Those bloody Italians should've named a pasta after you".

**.**

**Buys presents together;**

Madzie fire messsaged them her Christmas wish list and Alec is like, "You don't really plan on buying all this stuff for her, do you?" 

Magnus looked at him confused, "And why wouldn't I?" 

"Because," Alec took the list and started to cross stuff out, "As I've said before, we need to teach her constraint?" he continues to nag, crossing out things that Madzie herself could just magic back into existence, "Even I have had to hold back at times". 

Magnus immediately raised an eyebrow, "I don't see you holding back on sex nights". 

Without further ado, Alec fulfilled Madzie's wish list.

**.**

**Laughs together;**

In the middle of the night sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, Alec's left foot is in Magnus's hands and Magnus's right foot is in Alec's hands. 

They're giving each other a foot massage. 

In the middle of the night when half the world is already asleep, they're up watching Pink Panther and Inspector reruns on Boomerang, laughing so hard that it's a good thing their walls are soundproof with magic. 

**.**

**Makes eggnog together;**

Magnus made a mistake. 

The mistake?

He actually drank the eggnog Alec made. 

"Magnus, I said I’m sorry", Alec knocked on the toilet door, toes curling in agony. 

Magnus only groaned and knocked back in pain. 

After the third time to the toilet in ten minute he just decided to stay. 

"Maybe I should move in here", Magnus groaned once more, and Alec is on the other side of the door shaking his head. 

"No no no, baby", Alec knocked again, still wriggling on the floor, "I need to use the toilet too". 

**.**

**Trains together;**

"Alexander, are you in a bad mood because I'm whipping your ass or is it because I'm not flirting with you as usual?" 

Alec doesn't pay him any mind. Ever since training together, he'd never beaten Magnus but this morning for sure, he'll knock Magnus off his high horse. He's already pretty much memorised all of Magnus's moves and have planned an attacked. 

Alec is determined so just when Magnus is about to drop him Alec yells, "Magnus wait!"

In mid motion, Magnus stops and looks at him, "What?"

"I really really reaaaally love you".

Magnus's defence drops. 

Alec wins. 

**.**

**Have family days;**

They had the kids over. 

Madzie is already in university. A law student since no one never said an almost immortal warlock couldn't live as a mundane. 

Raphael is also around, still enjoying life as a priest. 

"You're not doing this for repentance, are you?" Magnus asks him. 

Raphael shakes his head from left to right, "That would just plunge me into more sin". 

Magnus watches him closely then hums a sound like he's almost convinced, "So you're happy?" 

"Yes, I am. It's been years, Magnus. How many more will it take for you to stop worrying about me and believe that I'm truly finally at peace?"

Magnus looks at him soft, like Raphael was more son to him now more than ever, "A parent will always worry". 

"Thank you", Raphael smiles, the wrinkles around his eyes now starting to show. He then turns to his stepdad, "Alec, what do you want for Christmas?" 

"Nothing from you", Alec grumbled. 

Really, 

Years, and he still hasn’t gotten along with Raphael.

**.**

**Decorates the Christmas tree together;**

Leaning against the wall looking up at the Christmas tree, Magnus asks, "Where’s the angel?"

Alec looks up too, all the way to the top that almost touches the roof, "You’re looking at it".

Magnus arches an eyebrow, his eyes curious, "That’s a picture of me".

"As I said", Alec scoops up the carton boxes the decorations came in, "You’re looking at it". 

The next day,

Magnus fixes a picture of Alec next to his. 

**.**

**Spends many Christmases together:**

Alec is sneaky. 

That twenty-fifth day in December when Magnus woke up, for the first time in literally forever Alec is already up holding a mistletoe above them. 

Magnus smiles at the pleasant surprise while reaching up and kissing Alec, "Good morning". 

But then in the bathroom too there's a tuff of mistletoe hanging from the roof. Just as Magnus peed and brushed his teeth, Alec barged in and kissed him. 

Breakfast is no different. The most extravagant, perhaps.

Alec hangs tuffs of mistletoe all over the bloody loft so every step Magnus takes, Alec kisses him followed by a lick of his lips. 

It's only eight in the morning and as everyone knows, Christmas lasts a whole twenty-four hours. 

Clearly,

Magnus's lips have a long way to go... his neck too and his eyes and forehead and even his knuckles— every part of him Alec's lips could reach. "Merry Christmas, Mr. husband Bane".

"Thank you, dear husband Alexander", they wraps their arms around each other, "Happy eighteenth Christmas to you, too".

Clearly— 

Magnus is a happy Lightwood-Bane. 

And Alec, too. 

_Ho ho ho~_

_..._

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

hang the damn mistletoe.


End file.
